Ruby's Secret
by Maciboh Rucka
Summary: After a battle with Roman Torchwick, Ruby starts to act weird? What could be going on in her head? And when her friends get some incriminating evidence from an old foe, and start to misunderstand, what will happen? Rated M for suggestive content. RubyxRoman
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction on this site. I'll say now, I wrote this a LONG time ago. As I was scrolling through google drive I saw it and just decided to upload it as it was, with only a small bit of editing. Please don't kill me:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **(Okay, so since no one apparently knows how old Torchwick is, I've decided to make him 23, which is 8 years older than Ruby. I understand that many of you may not like the age difference. If that is the case, then go away and don't hate. I feel that as long as both are willing and know EXACTLY what they are doing and the consequences, it is perfectly acceptable for them to be together. Even in ancient times, it was fine for older people to be married to younger people, and I honestly can't see any reason why I should be opposed to it. In addition to this note, I feel that I should mention that this is a highly detailed and suggestive narrative. It's not really a lemon, but there are more… Physical elements to it, which I put in for the effect. This is a story about two enemies falling in love, so it stands to reason that there would be suggestive Have fun. 3)**

Ruby deflected Torchwick's bullets with her scythe, trying to keep an eye on both her opponent and the battles that her team were in.

"Give it up, Red. You have no hope of winning against me." Torchwick's condescending voice rang out over the shop alarm.

"Have you ever noticed how you get overconfident like this only when you're about to run away?" She swung Crescent Rose at him and he dodged.

"Hmmm. That is a good point, I suppose. I'll have to work on that, eh?" Torchwick pointed his cane upwards, blasting a hole in the ceiling and using the other end to pull himself through.

Ruby jumped up after him, leaping through the hole and swinging once more at her enemy, who dodged once more. "Maybe you should try not robbing this city, then I wouldn't mess up your plans so often. What is this? The 8th time?"

Her teammates climbed through the hole just as Torchwick knocked Crescent Rose out of Ruby's hands, his cane swinging around to yank her backwards to him, a knife appearing at her throat.

Ruby's eyes went wide as she froze, the cold metal of the blade pressing into her neck ever so lightly, a thin line of blood welling up as he pulled her towards his ship, keeping her in front of him as a shield. "Now, why would I do that, Red? If I did, I wouldn't get to spend much time with you, would I?" He grinned, his hot breath on her ear making her shiver, her breath hitching. "You should be more careful, Red. I wouldn't want a creature as beautiful as you getting hurt." He laughed quietly as he pushed her away.

The Bullhead rose into the air as Ruby landed on the roof with a thud, just then becoming aware of her team yelling her name, running towards her. She coughed, using her scythe, which she had landed next to, to pull herself up as she heard Torchwick call out to her one final time. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you, Red!" The door to his vessel closed as it pulled out of sight.

Ruby pulled her hand away from her neck as she watched the horizon. It took her stunned brain a moment to register her friends asking her if she was okay. Team JNPR, who Team RWBY had been hanging out with, had pulled themselves through the hole just as Torchwick had departed.

A hand hit her lightly across the cheek. "Ruby! Answer us!" Yang yelled, shaking her.

"Huh?" Ruby's eyes focused on her sister's worried face. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, he just caught me off guard, is all."

"Ruby, you're bleeding." Pyrrha came up, nodding to Ruby's hand, which drops of blood was staining.

Ruby shrugged, wiping the blood away. "I'm fine. Honest."

"Well be more careful next time! You could have died!" Blake growled.

"Eh, he wouldn't have killed me."

"You have no way of knowing that!" Weiss glared at her.

"No. I may hate him, but I have to admit the truth. He may be a thief, but he's never killed anyone before."

"You're too optimistic, Ruby! There's a first time for everything!" Yang said.

"Maybe. But I doubt he'll ever kill me. Even if he wanted to, I wouldn't let him."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Ruby was asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Her dreams replayed the scene from earlier. RWBY and JNPR were eating in a restaurant near the dust shop when they heard a crash.

Immediately going to investigate, they'd found Torchwick and his goons robbing the shop.

A battle ensued, exactly as it had earlier, with Ruby engaging Torchwick. Then, as she leapt through the hole and swung at him, he dodged, planting a soft kiss on her lips. With her stunned, he was able to knock Crescent Rose from her grasp.

That's when things changed from the earlier events.

As he dragged her backwards, she felt a slight bulge pressing into her back, and a blush rose to her face. He pulled her upwards into the ship, with her struggling. The door slid closed, separating her from her friends.

The blade fell away from her throat, and he turned her around, pinning her to the cold metal door and crashing his lips against hers roughly. She moaned into the kiss…

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up, sweating. Fingering the gauze around her neck, she slipped from her bed to get some water.


	3. Chapter 3

She did her best to act normally the next few weeks, but night after night Torchwick would pull her inside the Bullhead and kiss her.

And each time, he'd get a bit further.

What scared her most was; after a while, even her waking self wanted him to.

Her friends were noticing that she was quieter lately, and would disappear at odd times.

"This is like the time Cardin was bullying you, Jaune." Pyrrha said at lunch time one day, about a month after the incident at the dust shop. Ruby had decided to skip lunch and had gone off somewhere, leaving her friends.

Jaune frowned. "I don't think anyone _could_ bully Ruby, even if they wanted to."

"Then what else is up with her?" Weiss asked. "You've known her the longest, Yang. Has she ever been like this before?"

"I don't know. Back when I was at Signal, before she was able to go, I wasn't really able to keep on eye on her that much… But I think I'd know if it had gotten that bad. I think that I would have been told."

The others nodded in agreement, deciding to just let things play their course, but keep an eye on the situation nonetheless. Their watchfulness proved difficult to Ruby.

Finally, a day came when Ruby's teammates were all occupied. She went down to the city by herself, heading to the only dust shop that hadn't yet been hit. She propped herself against the wall in the alley, making sure she was slightly visible.

Sure enough, after a few hours of hanging out, she caught sight of her prey. Oddly, he was alone without any of his minions.

He strode up to her and she placed a cautious hand on her weapon as a small part of her screamed angrily at her, calling her a fool. She shrank further back into the shadows with him.

He stopped in front of her, eyes meeting hers cautiously. "Hey, Red."

She eyed him coldly. "Torchwick."

Torchwick's visible green eye roamed her body hungrily. "Call me Roman, Red. I knew that if I waited long enough, you'd come."

The girl blushed under his stare, her fingers tightening around Crescent Rose. "You were waiting for me?"

Roman nodded, smiling oddly at Ruby. Suddenly, he was _very_ close. His hand slid under her chin, raising her face to his. He slowly leaned down, hidden in the shadows beside the dust shop, and pressed his lips against hers softly. Shocked for a moment, Ruby's eyes fluttered shut. Roman pulled back. "I don't expect you to turn criminal or anything, but… Just think about being my girl, kay? Call me when you decide, and we can take it slow."

Ruby, completely shocked, nodded slightly. Roman walked away after pressing something into her hand. After a moment, still hidden in the alley, she looked at the small object. It was small, almost identical to her own. A torch was carved onto the right side of the device, a rose on the other. She opened it and realized another difference. The only contact in there was Roman.

Blushing slightly, she pocketed the small device.

Then a thought hit her.

Was she actually considering going out with a guy who had tried to kill her?

More importantly, what if this was all a clever ruse to crush her completely?

After a moment, she realized she didn't care what Roman's motives were. All she wanted was to feel his touch.


	4. Chapter 4

She mused over these thoughts as she walked back to Beacon. When she got there, her team took one look at her face and asked what was wrong.

Unable to tell them what had actually happened, Ruby shrugged, a lie quickly coming to her. "I saw one of my friends from Signal today. She was with this guy that she used to hate. All of her friends really hated him too. I'd asked the others about her a few weeks ago when I hadn't heard from her and they said that they didn't speak much anymore. I'm just a bit shocked, I guess.

Yang hugged her younger sister. "They weren't very good friends if they turn their backs on someone just for that."

"Even if he's 8 years older than her? And is a bad influence?"

Yang shrugged. "Love knows no bounds. If she truly belongs with him, then they deserve to be with each other."

Blake and Weiss nodded in agreement. After a moment, Ruby did too. "Yeah. You're right. I'll call her and tell her that I support it. "

She left the room, heading ti the roof where she was out of everyone's hearing. She grabbed the scroll that Roman had given her earlier, pressing the button to call him.

She gulped when he answered. "Against all logic, I'm going to say yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby and Roman spent weeks talking to each other, asking questions. Finally, Ruby, who had once again disappeared to the roof, asked one that had been on her mind for a while. "So, why did you take a risk offering a goody-two shoes student anyways? Or, a supposed one, I should say."

Roman paused. I feel that's a question best answered in person, Red. How about you come down to the city after your classes tomorrow?"

Ruby grinned, inspecting her nails as one of her legs swung off the edge of the roof. "I'd love that. Same place as last time?" She meant the alleyway where he'd given her the scroll.

"Just walk into the city, doll. I'll find you."

"Mmm. Alright." A sudden beeping noise called Ruby's attention. "Shit. My sister is calling on my other scroll. Brilliant idea about giving me an extra one, by the way, but I gotta go. She'll be pissed if she finds out about this. I'll see you tomorrow."

Roman said goodbye and hung up as Ruby opened up her other scroll. "Hey Yang, whats up?"

"Hey. The girls and I were wondering if you wanted to play a board game with us?"

"Nah. I think I'll head to bed now."

"So early? Normally youre the one pushing to stay up late." Yang murmured, her voice clearly confused.

"Ehhhh… I just… I-kinda-want-tomorrow-now. Goodnight, Yang!" She hung up before her sister could say anything.

Ruby slid off the roof, landing nimbly near a door to the inside. Whistling happily as she jogged along the corridors, she opened the door to her room. Excitement hummed inside of her as she pulled on her night clothes, flicking off the light and rolling into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby was impatient all throughout her classes the next day, her constant sighing and tapping of her pencil causing her friends to exchange confused glances.

She watched the clock closely, and the moment the bell rang, her semblance activated and she was gone.

Yang looked at her remaining teammates. "Wonder where she's off to in such a hurry?"

Weiss sniffed. "I'm more concerned with the fact that she forgot about the training that _she_ wanted to do today."

"I dunno, she's rarely like this. There has to be some reason for it." Jaune said as he and his team walked up.

A laugh sounded behind the group. They turned to see Cardin with a gleeful look in his eyes. "Hate to burst your guys's bubbles, really, I do, but your 'goody-two shoes' friend isn't as pure and sweet as you all seem to think she is."

Yang fixed the man with an angry glare. "What do you mean?"

He stretched slowly, obviously enjoying it. "Well, I was hanging out just underneath the roof last night-"

"You have a habit of doing that, don't you?" Jaune interrupted.

Cardin shot Jaune an unhappy glare before continuing. " _Anyways,_ I overheard a certain someone making a call, all secret-like. Now, my scroll just _happened_ to be recording at the time, and may have caught her conversation. Would you like to hear it?"

Yang looked at her friends, curiosity in her eyes. "It couldn't hurt, right?"

Clearly pleased, Cardin pulled out his scroll, playing the recording.

Ruby's laughter filled the small space. " _God, it's so addicting! Do you think I could get some more?"_

 _A pause, then her squeal of laughter "That's great!"_

 _Pause. The faint sound of someone talking in the background._

" _So, why'd you take a risk offering a goody-two shoes student anyways? Or a supposed one, I should say."_

" _I'd love that. Same place as last time?"_

 _Pause._

" _Mmm. Alright." Beeping sounded. "Shit. My sister is calling on my other scroll. Brilliant idea about giving me an extra one, by the way, but I gotta go. She'll be pissed if she finds out about this. I'll see you tomorrow." The snicking of a scroll snapping shut."Hey Yang, whats up?"_

The recording stopped. Yang's eyes had grown a red tint as she'd listened.

Cardin smiled maliciously, standing as he slipped his scroll into his pocket. "Well then. My work here is done. If you all want my opinion, I'd say that your precious Ruby has gotten involved with something criminal." He exited the otherwise deserted classroom, full of glee.

Slowly, Weiss shook her head. "This is probably some huge misunderstanding! I mean, she's super annoying, but Ruby isn't the type to do this. Yang, she's your sister! You know her!"

Yang's tight grip on the table relaxed somewhat. "Ye-yeah. You're right. She wouldn't do anything like that. We'll just ask her when she gets back tonight."

Several nods followed this statement, everyone's faces grim with worry.


End file.
